Sin City High School Romance
by GoldEyedEdwardLover
Summary: Bella is a 17 yr old junior when her plain life is filled with all the dramas of high school and first love when she meets Edward Cullen. ...Bad summary 1st fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

My name is Isabella Swan, but I just got by Bella. I live in the hot, never raining city of Las Vegas, Nevada. I want to tell you that I am pretty and tan like all the other girls here, but no I am very plain and pale. I have brown hair at elbow length with gold eyes. They are my only good feature. I am very average and kind of have this tough tom boy attitude but deep down I am very shy, quiet, and unique. My parents are divorced, I live with my mom and she is a teacher, my dad lives back east in Boston, Massachusetts as a police officer. I am 17 years old and just about finished with my junior year in high school. I attend Rancho High School and have some of the best friends a girl can ask for. Let's see there is Alice, my crazy ass pixie friend that always tries to make me her Barbie, Rose, the most beautiful chick I have ever met, and Angela, my quiet friend that always notices the finest details. They are the reason I can even get up in the morning to go to school! Anyways… enough about me and my boring life let the moment where my life changed forever begin.

I HATE Mondays! It is the stupidest day of the week, and here I am in Physics, which should not even be a first period, and am listening to Mrs. Atoms talk about velocity. Who the hell cares? I mean why do I care about why a ball is in the air and stuff like that? I might as well do some of my English homework…"Bella, could you at least pretend like you don't think my class is a waste of your time?"

"…What did you say Mrs. Atoms…" suddenly the door opens, and the most beautiful guy I have ever seen has just walked into the room! Who the hell is this guy?!

"Excuse me, I am new here and my name is Edward Cullen, is this Mrs. Atoms Physics H class?"

Mrs. Atoms looks about as stunned by him as does, from what I can tell, ever girl in this freaking classroom! After what seems like forever she composes her self and responds "That is correct…Mr.?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen" he replies in the most breathtaking voice. Edward seems to be taking in the fact that EVERYONE is gazing at him, when suddenly our eyes meet. What the hell, why do I suddenly have butterflies in my stomach and man those are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! Totally embarrassed that I was caught looking at him I drop my eyes and pretend like I am doing homework.

Mrs. Atoms is now back to normal and asks Edward to find a seat somewhere. Ha, like you can find a seat in this stupid, pointless class! Besides, the only empty seat is, shit, right next to me. Oh god, here he comes now. Jesus Christ, are there any flaws in the guy? I mean his build is tall and toned, with dark blue jeans that just emphasize his leg muscles and then he is wearing a perfectly pressed black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and to top it off he has sex hair!

Great Swan, now you are checking him out! This shit needs to stop right now, just act like he is any regular guy and get through the last what 20 days of school? Easy! ...Right?

Edward sits down next me and says "Hello my name is Edward, and you are?"

God he is hot, no focus damn it and just reply. "Oh…umm…hi my name is Isabella, but I just go by Bella."

"Bella, now that's a pretty name. I hope no one else is sitting here but this is the only other open seat in the class."

"Oh no your totally fine, no one sits there, but be prepared because Mrs. Atoms teaches one of the most ridiculous classes and I will be of no help to you if you have questions."

"Ah, well don't worry Bella because I am very good with Physics. In fact if you ever need tutoring I would love to help you." Then he broke out this most beautiful smile I had every seen! God, what was I gonna say? RING

"Oh, got to go head off to English Edward, I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Please let me get away from this beautiful man before I make an idiot of myself.

"English?...wait I have English next period too. Who is your teacher?" Hold on, did he sound hopeful? No that couldn't be it.

"Well I have Mrs. Jenkins right now so…" but he cut me off right away and said "No, ya I have her next period too, wanna walk there with me because I don't really know where that class is."

"Uhh…sure I guess let's go." Weirdest day EVER!

OMFG, I have never been so confused in all my life! I cannot believe that I have 5 of my 6 classes with Edward. What the frak are the odds of that? We even had the same lunch and of course I didn't wanna be mean, so I asked him if he wanted to join me and my friends for lunch. It really wasn't THAT bad, because I had always been kind of the odd one out. I mean, Alice is dating Jasper and they are one of the cutest couples ever, Rose has Emmett, and Angela has Ben. I think the only thing that made it so bad was I came to the lunch table with the most breathtaking guy walking next to me. To say that lunch wasn't one hell of an experience is a bit of an understatement!

_Back at Lunch_

Alice sees me walking toward our usual table and is practically bouncing to see me through the crowds of students and yells "Jesus, Bella what took you so…" and then she had the look that just read who the is this guy?!

Once we got to the table I introduced him to the 6 of them and vice versa. I was hoping, no praying, that they would just drop it and go back to talking or something but NO you can always count on Emmett to be an idiot! Emmett is like the brother I never had, if someone messes with me he has my back, but he will jump at any case to make a moron of me in a heart beat. "So..", Emmett starts, "your Edward and this is your 1st day here and you met our shy Bella?"

Edward smiles at me and says "Fortunately, yes…" damn it I am blushing, "and she has been very helpful to me. I am so grateful that I met her."

The whole table of course in unison goes "AWWWW!!!" Traitors! Why is it I have this blush?! I blush at everything, but today I am blushing 10x more then usual. So of course Angela notices and just HAS to point it out. "Why Bella, it looks like you are blushing!"

"Shut up, Ang", I quickly snap at her.

"Oh good grief Bella, just take a freaking chill pill! So you brought a hot guy that is new here to the table and you are blushing like crazy, it's not that big of a deal." Angela quickly remarked back. Shit, I know this is karma for how I did the same thing when she started liking Ben and brought him to the lunch table 2 months ago!

Everyone is now laughing, including Edward, and I am so pissed! I storm off and head toward the bathroom, when someone grabs my arm halfway there and pulls me into a hug. Wow, this is the craziest hug I have ever felt. I feel like electricity is being pulsed through my body…wait I know that black shirt! I look up and sure enough it's Edward.

He looks down out me and whispers almost sadly, "Its okay Bella, I think they were just joking anyways. Besides I know you weren't blushing over me." Wait a minute, he think I don't like him?! What the frak… he continues "I'm sorry if I was intruding on you and your friends, its just I feel like I know you somehow and just really like being in your presence." Well shit, this made me speechless!

I whisper back to him…"Wait you like me?"

He quickly replies "A lot more then I am sure you like me." He turns to walk away but now it is I who grab him back, while trying to push aside that electric feeling again, and kiss him right on the lips. Oh god he tastes wonderful…wait what the hell am I doing? I am kissing a guy I know NOTHING about, but I would swear he is kissing my back! He is now sucking on my bottom lip and shit it feels so good. My hands are controlling themselves and are reaching up his muscled body into his hair. Edward now sweeps his tongue across my lips for access which my mind quickly obliges to. Our tongues are now clashing together trying to get dominance, his hands are wondering down the sides of my body and are now rested on my hips, bring me impossibly closer to his body. Ha! At this point my mind is gone, I couldn't tell you my name even if you asked! All too soon though, we are breathless and break apart to breathe.

Our foreheads are leaning together when Edward suddenly mutters one word that make my heart flutter "Wow." I am so out of breath that all I can do is nod. Edward now quickly says "I cannot believe this just happened." I was instantly hurt by his words, thinking he regret it and it must of shown on my face because he quickly said "Oh god, Bella I don't regret kissing you. I just cannot get over the fact that it is my first day here and kissed the most beautiful woman at this school.

I couldn't help it, I laughed and mocked at him "Right Edward, whatever you say, you just kissed a plain average girl who is, at this moment, trying to figure out why a God looking guy like you would say my name and beautiful in the same sentence."

Edward gasped at this reply, "Bella how can you say plain? You are anything but plain, the 1st time I saw you I was breathless. I think you are gorgeous and I really just want to learn more about you, because I know you felt the same electricity I feel every time we touch." Well shit, he feels that too?

I am suddenly on the verge of tears, "Edward, I have never heard a guy talk about me like that before and I don't know what else to say other then I feel the same way about you, but we really need to take this slow because I have no idea what I am feeling right now."

Edward quickly agrees with me, and kisses me on the cheek before he takes my hand and we head back to the table. Suddenly all my friends are very quiet and Alice just raises an eyebrow at me holding Edward's hand, but says nothing. Each couple goes back off into their own little world.

I am so confused right now. I have never felt this way about a guy before. I mean I dated a few guys but I don't even wanna get into my story with them right now. All I know is, is that Edward Cullen thinks I am beautiful and for some crazy reason wants to get to know me better.

So now here I sit in my last class of the day, Psychology, and my only class without Edward thinking about how this day went from being just another day of the week to meeting Edward Cullen. Just saying his name gets me all tingly inside.

After the final bell rings I stop and chat with Alice and Rose a bit before I walk out to my car. God, that car is my baby. It is a VW '02 Beetle with a turbo engine. I named her Beatrice after a character in William Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_. Ah, well what can I say I love the guy. So I am now walking to my car, when I suddenly spot Edward getting into his Volvo, which of course, is parked next to my car. He notices me approaching and decides not to leave yet.

"Hey you long time no talk." He says to me with THAT smile.

I laugh "Ya, I know right it feels like forever since the last time I saw you." He laughs to and quickly gives me a hug and a sneak kiss on the cheek. On cue, I blush and then kiss his cheek.

It felt kind of awkward just standing there so I said "Hey Edward I better be off, I gotta run by Wal-Mart to get some groceries before I go home, but I shall see you tomorrow in Physics?"

He seems to understand my wanting to leave and says "Ya ok. I will definitely see you tomorrow."

So I get in my car and put on some Glee music because that ALWAYS takes my mind off of stuff. I got everything I needed to make tonight's dinner since I cook every night otherwise my mother will burn the house down. As I enter our neighborhood I notice that the house next door that was for sale has been sold and the moving truck is already there unloading. Sweet, new neighbors! I just hope that…wait a minute, what the frak?! Why is Edward's car in the driveway? No freaking way, he is my new neighbor? This is either gonna be great or a living nightmare, but it is too soon to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Edward is my new neighbor! Yikes, I drove my car into the garage before he could spot me, gah I hope mom doesn't get too pissed that I parked in "her spot". I get inside and try to do my homework. The only classes that I have homework in are Calc and Physics…great! Okay, that can wait until later. Maybe I will cook dinner? Wait no I would have to use a knife and I am so freaking distracted right now that I might cut my hand off! When in doubt, read a book. So I grab my very used Jane Austen collection book, when of course I read the name Edward I just throw my book at the wall.

What are the odds of a) Edward and I having 5 out of 6 classes together b) we both have this crazy ass electricity every time we touch or c) he is my freaking neighbor?! I know the answer like damn near impossible!

Hmm… is this fate? Is he the guy I always dream of ending up with? I cant say I love him, I mean I barely know him, but shit there is something there with all the crazy vibes I get around him.

"Bella, what are you doing I have been calling you for about 5 minutes telling you that I was home?"

Really? I didn't here her,"Oh well ya I have just been thinking about school."

Mom seems to call out my lie, damn why can't I have a poker face? "Hmmm…so it has nothing to do with that new neighbor boy that I heard talking about meeting a beautiful girl named Bella at school today?"

Wait what! "Edward was talking about me? Is that all he said? Did he really call me beautiful again? Who was he talking to?" I rambled at her.

Mom laughed at me! What the hell?! "So you have met before and he was referring to my daughter. Hmm, ok let's see it looked like he was talking to his parents, who I might add look just as good looking as he. He also said that he has never felt this way about another girl before and the only thing else I heard was beautiful doesn't even describe Bella properly."

Shit, I am blushing again. "Bella is there something you would like to tell me? Better yet how WAS school today?" she asked. "Well okay, ya I know Edward and I feel the same way about him but I don't recall ever being so adored by a guy and well I don't really know how to go about approaching this without worrying about getting hurt."

There just come clean, no point in lying, but of course my mom told me something I don't wanna here "Well Bella, from what I can already see you can already get hurt because you seem very emotionally attached to him. But at the same time think of all the happiness you can get too."

Huh, I hadn't thought of it that way. Maybe I should just approach this head on, I mean it's a risk but something in me tells me it's worth it. "Your right mom, I need to just open up with him and see where that leads us, one step at a time. Well ok, I am going to go see if they need any help unpacking."

"That sounds like an excellent idea Bella." So out the door I go ready for whatever is ahead.

Edward is outside, in oh my god NO SHIRT. Jesus tap dancing Christ look at those abs, all I wanna do jump him right there on that couch in the moving van! _I said whatever is ahead, but shi,t not that FAR ahead you idiot!_ Sorry, but damn can you help me. Edward looks behind him like he senses someone looking at him, when he notices it's me and that I just walked out of the house right next to him he smiles THAT smile. I swear that is now and forever will be MY smile. _Bella, you are even dating, don't become a possessive bitch._ Right my bad, so ok umm I will just smile back.

Edward yells, "Well isn't today just full of amazing surprises!" I laugh at this and yell back "Absolutely, how often does a girl get to see a sexy guy without a shirt walking around?"

"Bella, be careful, no one said I was going to be a gentleman about having a hot girl living right next door." Well damn, if that didn't make me hot and bothered!

No, I am going to win this damn it. "I don't know where you will find her, but my window is open whenever you get lonely." …wait did that make me sound like a hoe? God I hope not. Edward looks a little taken back quickly replies "I just may take you up on that offer, very soon."

By this point I am very close to him and I feel that spark again. Edward slowly lifts his hand and stokes my face and my heart is pumping so hard. He steps in closer and whispers in my ear, 'I would really like to kiss you right now, is that ok?" all I can do is nod. He leans in and kiss my lips with passion, and softness at the same time but I am not having that my hands involuntarily cling to his hair and I run my tongue across his lower lip, he immediately opens his mouth to me and our tongues. He must have gotten really into it because all of a sudden he grabs my hips and then suddenly lifts me in the air!

My legs wrap around his pelvis, and shit I can feel his hardness. Man this guy is HUGE from what I can feel. At this point my panties must my drenched, which is odd because I am not used to that feeling! Eventually, we have to break apart for air and he sets me back down.

Edward has this stupid grin on his face and kisses my neck once more before he walks steps away. "Bella, I just love kissing you! So…well I know we just met and all, but well I was wondering if…umm...youwannabemygirlfriend?" Awww I like how he mumbled it unsure of my response, like I would say no, I need to snatch him away before Tanya or Lauren tries to get him. By the way, they are two whores that would do it with a trashcan!

"Yes Edward, it would bring me great happiness being your girlfriend." And then I kiss him. Now its my turn to blush and start mumbling, "So umm…I have been wanting to do for a while now, so can I ummmaybetouchyourabs?" I finish in almost a whisper.

Edward laughs and says, "Bella, you can touch me _anywhere_ you want." I caught his double meaning but just nodded and put my hands on his abs. Oh my god! Looking up pictures of sexy guys like Kellan Lutz, Paul Walker, Brad Pitt, etc. is NOT the same as touching real ones! Edward just closes his eyes, as my hands run over his slightly sweaty, muscular body while my mind feels like it just enters heaven.

Once I think I am muscled out I finally remember why I even came out, "Well before you got me so distracted, I actually came out to see if you need any help unpacking."

"Right, that's what you say but you really wanted to just check me out." He says in a rather cocky way.

Blushing, "Ya that was my hope you caught me. But seriously need any help unpacking?"

Edward replies, "No, I don't need any help moving the furniture, but I would like to introduce you to my parents. I already told them about you and how I really like you, unless of course that thought scares you but really its no big deal if you don't want too…"

I could see that he was really nervous, so I just silenced him with a quick kiss and said "Sure lets meet your parents, I just hope they think I am good enough for you." I wasn't going to tell him how freaking scared shitless I was to being introduced his parents, I mean I was going to have to meet them eventually. I mean he lives right next door and we are now dating, ya still cannot believe how my day has turned out!

Edward just gives me a hug and whispers in my ear "Of course they will like you, and they will love the idea that you are my girlfriend, I promise." Sure, he pulls out MY smile and I cannot say no to that.

"Okay Edward if you say so." I smile weakly at him.

Edward releases me and takes my hand as we head for his house. Well here goes nothing, I guess. Edward walks right in and calls out "Mom, dad could you come into the living room for a second?"

This beautiful couple approaches from the kitchen. My mom was right, they were very attractive. Now I really looked at the house, it was very large and roomy and from what was already unpacked in such a short time the house looked amazing. The walls were white, yet the furniture held a look that made it seems hundreds of years old.

Edward's mother smiles lovingly at me and say, "Edward is the Bella, which you spoke so highly of?" Edward just nods and then turns to flash me MY smile, which I presume was a I told you so look. I blush, of course, and say "Ya, I guess that's me…" and then I just drop my eyes and look at the floor.

Edward squeezed my hand and then says "Mom, dad this is the Bella I told you about, it turns out she is out next door neighbor and for some strange reason she has agreed to be my girlfriend."

I speak without thinking, "Edward what are you talking about? I am the lucky one and for some AMAZING reason, you think I am good enough for you." Great I just said all this in front of his parents…

Edward's father speaks then saying, "Oh Bella, I can already see that you and my son are perfect for each other. You seem to be a lovely young lady and I am so glad that my son found you so soon after moving from Washington. By the way, my name is Carlisle and this is my true love and wife, Esme." Ha! I am not the only that blushes around here. Esme is now as red as a tomato and playfully smacks Carlisle's arm.

"Well Dear, I can see our presence is no longer necessary. Let's leave the new couple alone, Bella it was very nice to meet you and you are welcome in our home anytime."

"Thanks so much Mrs. Cullen." I reply. "Oh Bella, please that's my mother-in-law, just call me Esme." She said sweetly as she and Carlisle departed back into the kitchen.

Edward lifts my hand to his lips and kisses it and says "See, I told you they would approve." I blushed and nodded. "Edward this house looks so amazing, and you JUST moved it, I cannot wait to see the finished product."

Edward laughed, "Of course it's going to look perfect because my mom is an interior designer, and won't let her mom be anything sort of the best." I laughed at that.

"Well Edward, I don't wanna go, but I need to start cooking dinner soon or my mom will burn down the house trying."

"Awww, okay I don't want my new sexy girlfriend to go, but I don't really want her house burned down either so I guess I will let you go, for now."

"Edward, you are too damn cute for your own good, now give me a kiss and I will see you tomorrow."

And that is exactly what he did he gave me a sweet kiss and I went home and made spaghetti for my mom and I. Fortunately she let our Edward conversation drop when I told her that he had asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. So now here I lye in bed in my comfy black jammie shorts and Star Wars t-shirt. What? I am a nerd for Star Wars get over it! My homework is all done, even Calc which surprisingly wasn't that hard, freshly showered, and all ready to go to sleep.

It sucks though because it's May here in Vegas, and it's like 80 degrees out side so that means my room is like 95 degrees! So I had to open my window a bit because it is on the wall that my bed is against and with the fan on the air is attracted to the window and me so I can be cool enough to at least sleep. Stupid mom and being so damn cheap in not turning on the damn AC!

Gah, oh well, can't have everything. I was almost asleep, when I felt weight being added to my mattress. I turn on my side and almost screamed because there was a guy in my bed! But he pressed his hand over my mouth and whispered "It's me, Edward, I thought I would take you up on your offer and sleep here with you tonight. Is that okay?" Oh my damn!


End file.
